Maddie & Liv
by musiclover0012
Summary: What if Maddy was the one who left Wisconsin and the Rooney family to pursue her basketball career while Liv was the one to stay home and act in local plays?
1. Twin-A-Rooney

What would happen if Maddie was the superstar basketball player and Liv was the hometown actress?

************I DO NOT OWN LIV &amp; MADDIE************

Enjoy! -**musiclover0012**

* * *

**Season 1 Episode 1 Twin-A-Rooney:**

_***In the Rooney home:**_

"Okay guys is everything set for Maddie's welcome home party?" Liv asks the Rooney family eagerly "Where's the chicken pot pie?! Maddie loves chicken pot pie"

"It's in the oven sweetie, no need to worry" Karen says and Liv lets out a relieved sigh

"She's coming! She's coming!" Liv shouts to the family.

_***Outside the Rooney home:**_

Maddie's walking to the front porch where paparazzi are following her

"Oh I'll miss you all the cheering for me... Once I step through this door I will be none other than an ordinary 15 year old girl from Wisconsin. BAM WHAT!"

(Maddie: voice over)

I loved traveling the world playing basketball, the cheering and the crowds but I missed my family so it was time to come home. I still have my basketball career but I had to take a break to come home.

_***Back inside the Rooney home:**_

The door opens with Maddie walking inside

"Maddie!" Liv exclaims as she goes to hug her twin

"WELCOME HOME MADDIE" the rest of the Rooney family exclaim

"It feels so good to be back! BAM WHAT!" Maddie says

"Oh Joey, Parker! I was hoping you wouldn't grow up, and I was right!" Maddie exclaims as she hugs them

"Hey Maddie, your parents are still waiting for their hug" Pete says to her

"Of course" Maddie says as she releases Joey and Parker and runs up to her parents

"Oh I've been waiting for this moment for so long, seeing all of the Rooney family together... Family photo!" Karen says as she gets her cellphone and attempts to take a family selfie.

"Mom I can score this one!" Maddie says

Then they all go outside so the paparazzi can take the photo

"Say 'Basket'!" Maddie says as she quickly returns to her family

"Basket!" the Rooney family says as the paparazzi take the photo

**_*In Liv and Maddie's room_**

"I remember when we used to play in here" Maddie says as she walks into her shared bedroom with Liv

"Yeah..." Liv replies

"I remember, I used to try to throw your dolls into our trash basket and you would scream at me because they were your 'Hollywood stars'" Maddie says

"Hey! Alice and Ella were very good as their role as Lucy and Cathy until they were thrown into that nasty basket!" Liv says

"I know" Maddie replies

"Oh I almost forgot, I got you a present Maddie!" Liv exclaims as she goes to the headboard of Maddie's bed, where there is a sheet that is covering it "Ready..."

"Shoot Liv" Maddie says

"Ta da!" Liv exclaims as she reveals the basketball hoop and scoreboard on the headboard

"Liv! This is amazing!" Maddie says in excitement

"Go ahead shoot" Liv says as she hands her a basketball and Maddie shoots and gets a perfect swish and the scoreboard turns on and changes to Maddie 01 : Visitor 00

"BAM WHAT?!" Maddie says

"Great shot..." Liv says a little bummed and starts playing with her ring

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Maddie asks

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that?! Haha that's ridiculous!" Liv says

"Did somebody shoot and score for the heart of the one and only Liv Rooney?" Maddie asks in her basketball talk

"What?!" Liv asks with that confused look on her face, obviously not knowing what her twin had meant

"Ugh! Do you like somebody Liv! Jeez, if you want to understand me, you have to understand basketball!" Maddie answers "So who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Brandon, he's acting in our school play 'Charlene and the Chocolate Factory' with me. It's a musical and it has a twist on the tale where Charlie is a girl instead of a guy and Willy Wonka has a son named Willy Wonka Jr. I play Charlene and Brandon plays Willy Wonka Jr.." Liv admits

"So what's he like?" Maddie asks as she sits down on her bed

"Well he's in my homeroom class, during lunch he always sits next to me in the cafeteria, he always helps me study for tests after school because I'm never good at tests AND he loves acting and singing too. I'm hoping that he'll ask me to the Fall Ball this Friday" Liv says

"He sounds like the perfect guy for you, Liv" Maddie says

Then you hear the doorbell ringing

"Liv, it's you friend Brandon!" Karen yells from downstairs

"He's here! He's here! He's here!" Liv exclaims nervously

"Okay, okay Liv... Calm down" Maddie says as she grabs the nervous Liv "You got this Liv"

"You're right... Okay" Liv says a bit calmer now as she goes down the stairs with Maddie at her side.

When she reaches the living room, she see's a tall (approximate 5'7") boy with short dirty blonde hair. He turns around and see's Liv and Maddie

"Hey Liv, how's your day been?" he asks

"Brandon! I'm doing great" Liv says as she gives Brandon a small but friendly hug "I want you to meet my sister, Maddie. Brandon this is Maddie, Maddie this is Brandon"

"Right I heard that the basketball queen was coming back to Wisconsin, all from this bundle of glitter of course (meaning Liv, duh!)" Brandon says "It's nice meeting you Maddie"

"You too Brandon" Maddie replies "Well I'm going to leave you two to do whatever you do while I go shoot some hoops" as she leaves to the back

"Soo Brandon, what are you doing here?" Liv asks playing with her ring

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with Mike and I after school tomorrow to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. You know to really get into character for the play? So you wanna come" Brandon asks

"I would love to... But I can't. I have an audition for the part of Cinderella in that new fairytale show 'Once Upon An Ordinary Day' tomorrow. I'm really sorry..." Liv answers

"Oh... that's okay. I understand..." Brandon says with disappointment "Well I'll see you at school then..."

"Ummm, sure see you at school" Liv replies as she holds the door open for him as he leaves the house. Then Maddie walks in and says

"Why didn't you say yes?! You don't have that audition until the summer!"

"I know I just don't want him to think that I really want this career to take off" Liv answers

"So you think that saying no to a date would help you score a boyfriend?" Maddie asks

"Yes, If you see it from m perspect-" Liv starts

"No! You need help" Maddie answers

"I don't Maddie whatever you do don't try to help me." Liv says as she leaves her twin alone in the living room.

**_*The next day at school_**

(MADDY: voice over)

Of course I'm going to help her win her game at winning Brandon's heart. I mean I know she need it

Maddie's walking around the school in Liv's yellow shirt, black and white polka dot skirt and the typical Liv style, her yellow heels. She see's Joey and says

"Hi Joey!" trying to sound like Liv

"Oh hey Maddie..." Joey answers

"How did you know it was me?!" 'Liv' says (A/N I'll use 'Liv' when Maddie is pretending to be her and recto verso)

"I saw you trying to walk to your locker in those heels... It must be really hard" Joey answers her

"It's the hardest! How does Liv walk in these daily?!" 'Liv' asks him

"I have no idea" Joey replies

Then 'Liv' see's Brandon by his locker talking to his friends and walks up to him trying her hardest not to trip and fall and luckily succeeds on getting to him without tumbling.

"Hey Brandon" 'Liv' says

"What's up Liv?" Brandon replies "Guys could you give us a minute? I'll catch up with you later" he says to his friends before they leave

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to be my date to the Fall Ball?" 'Liv' asks awkwardly

"I'm sorry Liv but I just don't like you that way" Brandon says before leaving her

"My twin would've done better than that" Joey says as he passes her

"You don't have a-" 'Liv' starts "Oh never mind"

_***After school in the Rooney home**_

Liv and Maddie return home together and after Liv goes upstairs to their bedroom Maddie asks her mom

"Mom can I talk to you?"

"Oh my goodness of course! I've been waiting for this to happen ever since I created it!" Karen says excitedly "Family Talk Time!"

**_*In the living room during 'Family Talk Time'_**

(LIV: voice over)

Mom created 'Family Talk Time' do that we could understand and keep up with our family and to open up to one another... Yeah right!

"So what did you want to tell us sweetie" Karen asks Maddie

"I was kinda hoping that I could talk to mom privately but since you're all here I might as well just shoot" Maddie starts "I... I... am so happy that I came back. I missed you all so much!"

"That's sweet and all Maddie but it's an inappropriate use of Family Talk Time" Karen tells her daughter

"That's it?! I thought you were gonna talk about Brandon?-" Joey says suddenly Maddie grabs Pete's whistle and blows into it loudly

"What is Joey talking about Maddie?" Liv asks her twin

"Oh she asked Brandon out to the Fall-" Joey starts and Maddie blows into the whistle once again

"You asked Brandon out to the Fall Ball?! How could you Maddie?!" Liv says shocked

"Liv you don't understand. I pretended to be you so you could have him as your date to the dance, that why I asked him to the Fall Ball" Maddie tries to explain

"That's even worse! I told you NOT to help me Maddie!" Liv says frustrated

"I was only trying to help Liv!" Maddie says

"Ugh! My life was so much easier when you weren't in Wisconsin! I wish you never came back!" Liv shouts at her

"Fine I'll just go back to my coach and team then!" Maddie yells back

"Fine!" Liv says

"Fine!" Maddie copies

"Urgh!" they both say at the same time before leaving from opposite directions

_***In Liv and Maddie's room**_

Maddie is in the middle of packing when Karenwalks into the bedroom and says

"Maddie sweetie don't leave..."

"Why not? My own twin hates me and I never had a life here anyways" Maddie answers

"Of course you did remember when you were in the 3rd grade and you made that art project with Liv?" Karen says pointing at Liv and Maddie's 3rd grade project

"Sisters by chance, Friends by choice" Maddie reads the picture "What do you expect me to just dramatically change my mind after looking at it?" as a few small tears appear in her eyes

_***Meanwhile downstairs**_

The doorbell rings and Pete opens the door to see Brandon and one of his friends... Diggie.

"Liv, it's your friend Brandon!" Pete yells "Friend right?!" he says sternly to Brandon

"Yes sir..." Brandon responds quickly, then Liv come into the room and says

"Hey Brandon..."

"Hey Liv, could I talk to you for a minute?" Brandon asks her and Liv nods and they go to the backyard. "You're probably wondering why I said no when you asked me out to the dance..."

"Um Brandon-" Liv starts

"I knew it was Maddie" Brandon says "That's why I said no."

"How did you know it was her?" Liv asks

"I asked her what Charlene would be like in the play and she said 'like Charlie but a girl'" Brandon answers "Plus I know the real 'Bundle of Glitter' when I see it."

"Really?!" Liv says

"So about that Fall Ball... Would you like to be my date?" Brandon asks Liv sweetly

"Yes" Liv answers with a cute smile on her face

"You know if you look closely we actually have Maddie to thank for this" Brandon says as he takes Liv's hand gently

"Maddie! I have to go for one minute" Liv says as she realizes that Maddie is about to leave and she runs into the living room to find Maddie at the door

"Maddie!" Liv says

"Liv!" Maddie says

"I'm so sorry I don't want you to leave!" Liv says as she hugs Maddie

"Me neither and I'm sorry I tried to help you when you didn't want me to" Maddie apologizes

"What's this?" Liv says "Oh! It's our second grade project! 'Sisters by chance, Friends by choice' It's so corny!" Liv says

"I know!" Maddie says as they laugh together

"Guess what?!" Liv says "Brandon asked me to the dance!" and both Liv and Maddie scream in excitement and then Brandon walks into the room and says

"I have to go but I'll pick you up at 6 then Liv?"

"Um Brandon..." Liv says as she approaches him "Could you bring 'him' we need his ride and I'm hoping he'll be Maddie's date too. But don't tell him that last bit kay?"

"No problem Liv, see you" Brandon says before he exits through the door

"Bye" Maddie and Liv say at the same time

"So Maddie this Friday I want you to come to the dance with me." Liv says

"No! No! No, Liv!" Maddie answers

"Please? Please? Please pretty please with a cherry on top?" Liv begs

"Oh fine! But I'm not wearing anything to fancy or uncomfortable" Maddie says

"Yay! This is going to be the dance EVER!" Liv exclaims

_***Friday, the day of the Fall Ball **_

"Ready to see my fantabulous outfit Maddie?!" Liv says from upstairs

"Yep" Maddie says as she's downstairs, waiting at the stairs. Suddenly Liv comes out in a light pink dress with her blonde hair in a crown raid.

"Ta da! Isn't it fantastic?!" Liv says

"It's great!" Maddie answer

"Now for you!" Liv exclaims

"Oh no Liv! I'm not wearing that! You know how much I hate dresses" Maddie says

"I knew you'd say that..." Liv says "Come in!" then suddenly Brandon and one of his friends walk into the house "Ah! I'm so glad you came"

"Your welcome Liv..." Brandon says "Maddie this is my friend Diggie, he's the captain of the boys basketball team." introducing Diggie to Maddie who immediately likes him

"So you're a good basketball player then?" Maddie asks interested

"You could say that" Diggie answers

"So Maddie what about that dance?" Liv asks

"Right let me get ready... Liv, could you help?" Maddie says as she heads up the stairs

_***Half an hour later**_

Liv runs downstairs and says

Ready to be wowed!" Then Maddie comes down the stairs in a light blue dress and tries to walk on the stair with heels "Aren't I a miracle worker? Just a bit"

"I can't go like this" Maddie says as she heads up the stairs and comes back down wearing her nice high tops (The same outfit for the dance in the original Twin-A-Rooney)

"Umm Maddie this is a dance you can't possib-" Liv starts

"Hey! I put a dress on don't push it okay?" Maddie says

"I everyone's ready, let's go" Brandon says and Karen runs into the room to take a photo

"Everybody say 'Basket'" Karen says

"Basket!" everybody says and Karen takes the photo and they leave the house, they get into Diggie's car and drive to the school. Maddie's siiting in the front with Diggie who's driving and Liv and Brandon sitting in ht back. On the way to the school Diggie says

"You look great Maddie"

"Thanks you too" Maddie answers and they arrive at the school and have a great time at the dance and as a slow song comes on both Diggie and Brandon ask the girls to dance and as Liv and Brandon are dancing Liv says

"I can see them together someday"

"Hopefully" Brandon says

* * *

_I'm finally done my first chapter! _

_I just realized that I didn't add any parts with a plot for Joey or Parker but it might be better that way... If you want me to add a plot for the boys, send me a message or review. I really want an at least a few answers before I start my second chapter to see what you guys like. _

_I'll try my hardest to upload at least one chapter per week._

_Please follow, favorite, send me a PM and review! _

\- **musiclover0012**


	2. Team-A-Rooney

**Team-A-Rooney**

Liv, Brandon, Maddie and Diggie are walking around the school when the morning announcements come on.

"Hello Ridgewood High! I know how much you love to read so I'll make these announcements quick!" Principal Fickman says "The cafeteria has taco's today fro 2$ each. The school play Charlene and the Chocolate Factory has been cancelled and Brent Harrison you are expected in the office"

"WHAT?! This is OUTRAGEOUS!" Liv screams

(LIV: voice over)

How could they do this to me! The cast and crew have been working on Charlene and the Chocolate Factory forever! The story is such a great one... It's the tale of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory but twisted. Where Charlie is a girl, Willy Wonka is already and old man and has a son who's name is Willy Wonka Jr. who works the company and the test was to see who could run the company along side Willy Wonka Jr. and Willy Wonka Jr. falls in love with Charlene and they live happily ever after. And they simply cut all that fantabulous! It is a tragedy! A TRAGEDY!

"That sucks... I was really looking forward to opening night next month" Brandon says disappointed

"This is RIDICULOUS!" Liv exclaims "I'm going to give Principal Fickman a piece of my pretty little mind!" as she storms off

"Whoa Liv! Calm down, we're going to figure this out but I don't think that hurting Mr. Fickman with your stunning accessories will help you" Maddie says holding her back

"Fine!..." Liv pouts as she returns "But I won't stand for it!" as she and Brandon leave fore their next class leaving Diggie and Maddie alone

"What are you going to do Rooney?!" Diggie asks

"I don't know..." Maddie answers "Wait?! What about a campaign?!"

"That might work..." Diggie says "We'll talk about it later. First period is about to start. See you Rooney" he asys before he leaves to go to his class

**_*During lunch at school_**

Diggie goes up to Maddie in the cafeteria and sits down besides her

"Hey Diggie" Maddie says

"Hey Rooney, so about that campaign... got any ideas?" Diggie asks

"I was thinking we could hand out tapes of the trailer/ preview of the play and when principal Fickman see's how much the school wants to continue on with the play, he'll somehow change his mind and the show will go on" Maddie answers

"Great idea... One thing, the cast wouldn't be so open if you just handed them out" Diggie says

"Come on of course they would, this was what they were looking forward to the whole year! Why wouldn't they want the school to know their talent?! We can even sell them if we had to. Please Diggie trust me on this one!" Maddie answers

"Fine..." Diggie says

"Great! I was just thinking that we could get Carson, the guy that made the videos, to help us make more videos so we would have enough to hand out. Then I was thinking we could make a booth near the auditorium and at the entrance of the school so that way we have a better chance giving them out." Maddie explains

"Okay I guess I can talk to Carson after school today and we can meet up at your house after basketball practice" Diggie says

"Sure, I'll see you at 4 then. Thanks so much Diggie!" Maddie says as he gives his a quick hug and runs off to the next class

_***At the Rooney's** _

Maddie is in the backyard shooting some hoops and she just recieves a three-pointer when the doorbell rings.

"BAM WHAT?!" Maddie exclaims before she sprints for the door. She opens the door to find Diggie and a tall blond guy beside him. "Hi Diggie! Come in"

"Hey Mads" Diggie says "This is Carson. He's going to help us make some more videos for the campaign."

"Great! Nice to meet you Carson" Maddie says as she sticks her hand out for a handshake

"You too, Maddie" Carson says taking her hand and shaking it

"So how about we get working!" Maddie says as she leads both guys to the couch "Take a seat let me just get something... Would you guys like a drink?"

"Um... No thanks, I'm good" Carson answers

"Yeah, no thanks Mads" Diggie says

"Okay!" Maddie says before she walks into the kitchen and within seconds she returns with a binder and sits down on the couch next to the guys "So I drew up a plan for the campaign or whatever you want to call it..." she says as she opens the binder to the first page "

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry I havn't written or updated anything yet but I've been terribly sidetracked with school starting again so I'm hoping that I'll be able to finish this chapter soon... Thanks so much for your patience! 3**

**-musiclover0012**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: UPDATE NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi guys!

I know I haven't been able to update much on the story so far but I just want you guys to know that I haven't given up on Maddie &amp; Liv. I just wanted you guys to know that during the end of this month I might not be able to update as much as I can because I will be on vacation so it may be possible that chapter 2 may not be complete until August 7th. I will definitely try my hardest to finish the second chapter before my trip but it may be hard.

If you guys have any ideas to put into my chapters feel free to say it in a review.

-_**musiclover0012 **_xoxo :) 3

p.s Please don't get mad at me if the chapter doesn't come out on time... It's been really hard to transform my ideas into a story.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: UPDATE NOTE 2

Hi guys!

So I know this story hasn't been very successful... and I'm so sorry but I know I've been putting this second chapter off for a long time and I promise this will be the last time but my summer has been really crazy so I haven't been able to write much but I'm ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY 100% SURE that chapter 2 will be done in September.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT**

To make this fun whoever can guess the date of my birthday (the number 1-31) and get's it correct within 10 tries will receive a sneak peek into CHAPTER 3: Sleep-A-Rooney! To guess the number write a review and if you get it correct I will send you the sneak peek in the following 5 days. I will do this event with every chapter I write with a different question.

Good Luck! :)

-_**musiclover0012**_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT

Hi guys...

So I'm sorry to say this but I don't think I'm going to continue this fanfiction...

I've run out of ways to write it and never gets done. If I do decided that I want to continue it I will tell you through other fanfic's that I've done.

\- musiclover0012


End file.
